As the variety of available computing devices increases, and as the size of many of these devices decreases, there comes a need to adapt the ways in which users interface with these computing devices. For example, while typing on a keyboard is an easy and acceptable way for many users to input information for a desktop computer, trying to enter information on a keyboard of a portable phone can be difficult due to the small form factor of the device. For example, the size of a user's fingers can prevent that user from easily pressing one key at a time. Further, as many of these devices move to touch screens or other such input devices, the size of a user's finger can also inhibit the user from successfully selecting an intended object or element on the screen, etc. Another disadvantage to using such touch screens is that fingerprints, dirt, smudges, and other remnants are left on the display screen, which can cause glare or other issues with clarity and/or visibility. Some users add an extra layer of protective material to prevent damage to the screen, but these devices can reduce touch sensitivity and amplify the negative effects of the residue left on the screen.
Some portable devices utilize movement of the device as a type of input, wherein a user can tilt a device in a particular direction to provide a specific input. The types of input that can be provided by such mechanisms are limited, and require that the user be holding the device in order to provide the input. Further, the device does not account for relative motion. For example, if the user lies down while using the device the change in orientation might cause the device to register input even though the relative orientation of the device with respect to the user is substantially unchanged.